I love you forever and ever
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: -Ch. 4 is in- What's this Mariah's a hoe? Tyson and Kai want to adopt a baby. While Kenny and Emily are excepting another child. Mariah and Ray's marriage might not last can the blade breakers survive this? Find out and no flames are welcome
1. Mariah caught

**I love you forever and ever  
****By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
****Disclaimer: Don't own any of them except Madison, Michael, Yakiro, and the bad guys and Marcy and Lance and other names in the future of this story dunno what to name them yet so there.

* * *

**

****

introduction: Madison is seventeen now Michael is sixteen and Yakiro is twelve they are bey bladers now because of their parents and they wanted to bey blade so much. Kenny and Emily have been married for three years now and excepting another child soon. Mariah and Ray been married for fifteen years Mariah's hiding a secret from Ray and Tyson and Kai been married for eleven years. And here the story goes.....

* * *

"Gee Kai and I thought I was the weak one in this relationship," Tyson said. Kai glared at him. "Why you!" Kai said. Kai chased after Tyson yelling at him. Mariah was putting dishes away she looked down at her stomach and was a bit worried. "Mariah you all right?" Ray asked. Mariah turned around. "I'm fine Ray," Mariah said. Mariah took the faucet hose and sprayed Ray. "Ah!" Ray said. Ray tackled Mariah and kiss got her wet with the faucet hose. They were soaked from head to toe. Mariah's clothes were stuck to her and showed her nice figure which turned Ray on. Ray's clothes did the same out line his six-pack. Made Mariah happy to see that. "I think we should get out of these wet clothes," Mariah said. Ray agreed with her. Ray bent down and picked up Mariah and put her over his shoulder. Mariah giggled "Stop Ray please put me down," Mariah pleaded. "No way," Ray said. When they got to their bedroom Ray plopped Mariah on the bed and they made out.

Kai finally caught Tyson when Tyson tripped and fall face first. Kai kissed Tyson deeply. "Let's adopt a child," Kai said. "Really do you think we can handle it? I mean not a lot of people like the fact that we are gay," Tyson said. Kai got mad at Tyson. "Why in the hell should they care! And why should you I thought our love was stronger than this Tyson!" Kai yelled. Tyson looked down. "I'm sorry Kai I wasn't thinking right," Tyson said. Kai kissed Tyson again. "I didn't mean to yell at you," Kai said. Kai and Tyson left to go to the adoption agency to adopt a child for their own. Kai wrote out the papers while Tyson was playing with the children who ran up to him. Kai smiled when he saw Tyson playing with the children. "Tyson we have to go now, they will call us once our papers go through and are accepted," Kai said. Tyson got up and left after saying bye to the kids. Kai drove back home.

Back at home Emily looked at her stomach she was three months pregnant. "Wow maybe your carrying twins," Max said. "No way," Emily said. Kenny came in with some bananas and a grilled cheese sandwich. "Here you are Emily," Kenny said. Emily smiled. "Thank you hun," Emily said. Ray and Mariah came out of the bed room hair all messy. "Mariah I thought you were - -," Emily said. Mariah quickly covered her mouth. "You were what?" Ray asked. Mariah laughed nervously. "Uh Ray we need to talk," Mariah said. Just than Michael comes busting through the door. "Madison and Yakiro been taken!" Michael said. "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray, Mariah, Lee, & Michael took off running to save Madison and Yakiro. Madison and Yakiro were being kicked and beaten up. Madison crawled to her baby sister and covered Yakiro as much as she could.

"You bitches should not live your going to be a whore like your mother," The guy said. Soon a pink bey blade hit the guy. "I resent that I am not a whore and you let my children go," Mariah said. As her bey blade flew back in her hands. The guy smirked "Well if it isn't the slut, Mariah it's been long time since I last seen you," The guy said. Mariah was trying to think who he was. "Remember me I am Walter the guy in your class," Walter said. "Eww the crazy idiot that tries to kiss me! And picks his nose!" Mariah said. Walter got pissed. "You little lying bitch! I never picked my nose," Walter said. Walter took his bey blade and released it heading towards Mariah's face. "Let it rip!" Ray said. Ray's bey blade hit Walter's bey blade and Ray and Walter battled it out. "Men come and get these other creeps out of my way," Walter ordered. The men came out and battled; Tyson, Kai, Max, Michael, and Lee.

As 2 of the members threw Mariah against the wall. Mariah hit her head hard against the wall. "Stuff Mariah in a cage and higher it so no one can get to her," Walter ordered. Mariah screamed and kicked. "No! Don't you touch her," Ray said. Walter laughed at Ray. "Pay attention to the fight cause if we win we got something stored in for all of you watching those girls get raped in front of your eyes," Walter said. Ray just got pissed off and lunged at Walter and started to fight him. Mariah was in a cage now with her 2 daughters Mariah hugged her daughters comforting them the best she could. The others won against Walter's gang. "Spilt!" Walter said. They all took off running. Ray ran to his wife and daughters and got them out. "Can't take you 3 anywhere," Michael joked.

They laughed. They went home Mariah was alone in the bedroom when Ray walked in. "Mariah we need to talk now," Ray said. Mariah nodded. Mariah sat down next to Ray. Her voice started to tremble in sadness and fear. "Ray I might be pregnant but the baby might not be yours," Mariah said. Ray was shocked and heart broken and his mind just went blank. Mariah bursted into tears. **_"WHAT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME TO YOUR DAUGHTERS TO OUR FIFTEEN YEAR MARRIAGE!?!?!"_** Ray shouted. Mariah cried harder. Ray stormed out and left the house. Mariah cried and cried she wanted to tell him that she was raped but she was hooked to a thing where no one could see it and if she told anyone they would be right over to rape her and her daughters than kill her daughters in front of her eyes.

Lee came in. "What happened Ray threw his wedding ring down and took off," Lee said. Mariah just sobbed harder. Lee hugged her. "I'm pregnant Lee and the baby might not be Ray's," Mariah said. Lee was shocked and mad and could see why Ray would do that. "You slept with another man you're a whore!" Lee yelled. Mariah sobbed. "No I'm not!" Mariah said. Mariah ran around and found a pen and paper and wrote down 'I was raped and if I tell anyone they will be back to rape her and her daughters than kill her daughters in front of them and that she's hooked up somewhere in her hair' Lee found the piece and got it out of her hair and smashed it. "We need to go get Ray," Lee said, "Mariah you need to stay here." Max and Lee left to go get Ray back. Mariah cried in their bedroom in tears.

* * *

Will Lee and Max find Ray in time or will Mariah do something that everyone will cry about?

Find out next time on Bey Blade


	2. Please forgive me Ray

**I love you forever and ever  
****By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
****Disclaimer: Don't own any of them except Madison, Michael, Yakiro, and the bad guys and Marcy and Lance and other names in the future of this story dunno what to name them yet so there.

* * *

L**ast time:  
Lee came in. "What happened Ray threw his wedding ring down and took off," Lee said. Mariah just sobbed harder. Lee hugged her. "I'm pregnant Lee and the baby might not be Ray's," Mariah said. Lee was shocked and mad and could see why Ray would do that. "You slept with another man you're a whore!" Lee yelled. Mariah sobbed. "No I'm not!" Mariah said. Mariah ran around and found a pen and paper and wrote down 'I was raped and if I tell anyone they will be back to rape her and her daughters than kill her daughters in front of them and that she's hooked up somewhere in her hair' Lee found the piece and got it out of her hair and smashed it. "We need to go get Ray," Lee said, "Mariah you need to stay here." Max and Lee left to go get Ray back. Mariah cried in their bedroom in tears.

* * *

****

Lee and Max drove around looking around for Ray finally they found Ray. "Ray!" Lee said. Ray glared. "WHAT?!?" Ray yelled. Lee stopped the car and went to Ray. "You need to go to Mariah," Lee said. Ray glared even more. "Why should I!?!?! She fucked another man," Ray said. Max shook his head. "You got it all wrong," Max said. Ray stopped. "How!?! she told me that baby might not be mine," Ray yelled. Lee stepped in front of him. "She was raped Ray she couldn't tell you she had a device on her head that if she told anyone by mouth she would be raped again and your daughters than killed in front of her," Lee said. Ray's eyes widen. "No why did this happen to her How could this?" Ray said.

Meanwhile back at home Mariah is searching for something sharp or even a gun her eyes are almost swollen from the tears that she cried. She still was crying she found a sharp piece of glass that she broke a bit ago. "Ray will never forgive me I might as well kill myself," Mariah said to herself. Mariah took the glass and plunged it right in her stomach she screamed in pain as she took out the glass again as blood pour out and she went for her heart when suddenly she knew before she could blink her hands were being held and the glass was taking away from her and she blacked out. She woke up in the hospital that later night and saw Tyson, Kai, Lee, Max, Emily, Kenny, Madison, and Yakiro. "Your awake that's good," Emily said. Mariah was disappointed but she knew she didn't deserve Ray now. "You had a miscarriage so your not pregnant anymore," Kai said.

Mariah's face was all smiling cause she did not want the baby but was sad that it was gone. "We have to go now," Kai said. They all left than Ray came in. "Hey," Ray said softly. "Ray why are you here I thought you didn't want anything to do with me," Mariah said. Ray kissed Mariah on the lips softly making her gasp. "Mariah I was told what happened to you and I am so sorry I said that about you I wish I could take back those hurtful words, I wish I could have saved you from those rapist," Ray said. Mariah shook her head. "It's okay Ray will you forgive me?" Mariah asked. Ray kissed his wife telling her yes he would forgive her. "I love you Mariah," Ray said. Mariah had tears in her eyes. "I love you too Ray," Mariah said. Ray didn't care it was the hospital Ray climbed in Mariah's hospital bed and they started getting their freak on.

Lee and the others went off to eat pizza. "Yummy Mushroom pizza with sardines," Emily said. Max almost threw up at the smell. "Hey it's not my fault mister sex machine here wanted another child," Emily said. Kenny's mouth dropped wide. "_**WHAT YOU WANTED ANOTHER TOO!**_" Kenny yelled. "Lower your voice your embarrassing us," Kai said. Tyson was snuggled up closely to Kai. Kenny just got mad and didn't talk for the rest of the meal. A girl ran in almost beaten up in tears she bumped into Max and both fell over. "I - I'm so sorry sir," She cried. She was dressed in dirty rags and was filthy her hair was either blonde or brown couldn't tell cause it was so dirty and covered in dirt, and she was running away from someone. "It's okay? Are you okay ma'am?" Max said. Max admired her eyes and her face if it wasn't filthy. "I am being chased by my slave owner we were lovers than he beats me every day and said if I don't be his slave he would kill my family," She cried.

Max helped her up. "That's horrible," Max said. Soon the girl's owner (ex-lover) swings the door open and yells at her. "Come here bitch your going home with me now and getting no food for 3 days and tied to the wall," The man yelled. She hid behind Max. "So you found a savior oh how sweet little boy move out of my way," He yelled. Max glared at him. "No I won't you have no right treating a nice lady like her," Max yelled. The man hit Max and Max flew in a couple chairs. Lee and the others looked Kai told them not to go it was his fight. Max got up and fought the man and punched the man hard in the gut. "Someone call the cops and arrest this man!" Max yelled. The cops were called and he was arrested on assault charges. "Thank you sir," She said. Max smiled. "Hey it was nothing," Max said with a blush. The girl shook her head. "Yes it was something my name is Madeline and can I do anything in return?" Madeline said.

Max shook his head no. "But please come and live with us we will let you stay till your back up on your feet and able to get a job and everything," Max said. Madeline smiled and squealed happily. "Oh Thank you!" Madeline said. They walked over to the others. "Ooh Max has a new g/f," Lee said jokingly. "No her name is Madeline and she is staying with us till she gets back up on her feet," Max said. Everyone greeted her. "There are two more but they are in the hospital well let's say a freak accident happened between one of them and the other is visiting her cause they are married," Max said. Tyson snorted and glared. "Tell her our business why don't you," Kai said. Max looked at Kai and Tyson. "What I only wanted her to know there is 2 more people to see when they come back," Max said.

Kai than glared so did Lee. "But you don't need to tell her they are in the hospital," Lee said. Max got mad. "Whatever come on Madeline we will walk to my house," Max said. "Have fun walking," Kai said. Madeline was confused about all this and just followed Max. As Madeline and Max was walking an on coming car was heading straight at them full speed. "**_WATCH OUT!_**" A Lady screamed from across the street. Max and Madeline looked and screamed and..............

* * *

What will happen next will Max and Madeline get out of the way in time or be road kill? Will Mariah get out of the hosptial okay? Will Tyson and Kai adopt finally?

Find out next time on Bey Blade


	3. I forgive you, will you forgive me

**I love you forever and ever  
****By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
****Disclaimer: Don't own any of them except Madison, Michael, Yakiro, and the bad guys and Marcy and Lance and Madeline and other names in the future of this story dunno what to name them yet so there.

* * *

**

****

Kai than glared so did Lee. "But you don't need to tell her they are in the hospital," Lee said. Max got mad. "Whatever come on Madeline we will walk to my house," Max said. "Have fun walking," Kai said. Madeline was confused about all this and just followed Max. As Madeline and Max was walking an on coming car was heading straight at them full speed. "WATCH OUT!" A Lady screamed from across the street. Max and Madeline looked and screamed and..............

* * *

****

Max pushed Madeline out of the way in time as the car nicked Max a bit. Max flew a little bit and landed next to Madeline. "Max are you okay?" Madeline asked. Max grunted in pain. "I'm fine I think he just left a bruise I'll be okay," Max said. Madeline helped him up and walked with him till they got to the house. The others came back home 2 hours later Max was in pain still. "Max what happened?" Emily asked. "I got hit by a car," Max said. "You need to go to the hospital to see if anything's broken," Lee said. Max shook his head. "I'm fine," Max said. Tyson poked Max's side and Max screamed in pain. "Yeah your fine all right we are taking you to the hospital," Tyson said.

At the hospital again. Max was brought in and Max was arguing with them. Madeline put her hand on Max's hand. "Please for me," Madeline said. Max got x-ray's done he ended up with 3 broken ribs and bruised ribs. "He has to take it easy for 3 months," The doctor said. Lee nodded. Max came out chuckling embarrassed knowing he was wrong. "Sorry you guys," Max said. Tyson smiled. "No problem we forgive you though you're stubborn like Kai," Tyson said. Kai gave Tyson a look. "Me Stubborn ha! You're the one who's stubborn Tyson," Kai said. They started arguing about it than started to kiss and make up.

Mariah was sleeping and Ray had put his clothes back on and clothed Mariah when they were finished. Ray came out to see the others. "What you doing here?" Ray asked. "Max got hit by a drunk driver," Tyson said. Ray winced at the taught. "You smell like sex did you and Mariah do it?" Tyson asked. Ray blushed deeply tomato color. "You did!" Tyson said and laughed. "Oh and like your better at having sex," Ray said. Tyson's eyes widen and said nothing. "That's what I thought," Ray said.

The next day Max and Mariah both were released from the hospital. Madeline became a part of the family five days later. Max had fallen in love with her. Mariah and Emily took Madeline out and they went shopping for clothes for Madeline. Mariah was looking at baby clothes. "Mariah your not?" Emily asked. Mariah nodded. "Ray and I did it in the hospital six days ago," Mariah said. Emily gasped. "But you can't always be sure," Madeline said. Mariah just shook her head. She looked at them while sucking on a sucker with her face like I just know look. "I know I can feel it I all ready had two kids I think I know what the symptoms all are," Mariah said.

When they got home Kai and Tyson were jumping for joy and excited. "The adoption papers came in we can adopt a baby now," Kai said. "Congratulations," Mariah said. "Yeah and congrats to you Ray," Madeline said. Ray looked confused. "Shut up Madeline we don't tell them till four weeks," Emily said. Madeline covered her mouth and whispered. "Sorry." Ray took Mariah by her waist and was pulled into another room. "Your pregnant?" Ray asked. Mariah had a long pause just by the words Ray had put it made it sound bad. "......Yes," Mariah said. Ray lifted Mariah's chin to his face seeing her tears cause she was scared that he didn't want another he wiped her tears from her face and kissed her deeply full of love and passion. "I'm glad," Ray said. Mariah smiled and with a little laugh she jumped into Ray's arms and hugged him.

Kai and Tyson were gonna adopt. Emily had a couple months to go with her and Kenny's second child. Mariah had her third on the way. Max was gonna try to be with Madeline for three years than ask her hand in marriage he was hoping she would except when it comes time for it. Ray walked behind Mariah as she did the dishes and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as he moved her pink hair to the side and kissed her neck than met her lips. "I love you," Ray said. Mariah smiled dropped the dish back into the sink turned around and kissed Ray again. "I love you too," Mariah said. Max and Madeline were making out in Max's bedroom.

TBC

* * *

Chapter 4: It's over  
Screaming came through the room of Kai and Tyson's. And a thud is heard from Lee's room. Noises everywhere and anger in everyone's words. Is this the end?


	4. It's over

**It's over!   
****By: YukinaKagomeSerena   
****Disclaimer: Don't own any of them except Madison, Michael, Yakiro, and the bad guys and Marcy and Lance and Madeline and other names in the future of this story dunno what to name them yet so there.

* * *

**

Kai and Tyson were gonna adopt. Emily had a couple months to go with her and Kenny's second child. Mariah had her third on the way. Max was gonna try to be with Madeline for three years than ask her hand in marriage he was hoping she would except when it comes time for it. Ray walked behind Mariah as she did the dishes and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as he moved her pink hair to the side and kissed her neck than met her lips. "I love you," Ray said. Mariah smiled dropped the dish back into the sink turned around and kissed Ray again. "I love you too," Mariah said. Max and Madeline were making out in Max's bedroom.   
**-----------------**

Next morning the clouds are all gray and it's lightening outside. Kai and Tyson were fighting and this fight looked like it was the end of their relationship. "IT WAS A MISTAKE MARRING YOU!" Kai yelled. Tyson froze and his heart broke into 2. Kai saw what he had done to his true love and looked away cause he couldn't bare the pain.

"I - If that's the way you see it w - w - well I - I guess it's over," Tyson said his voice breaking into tears, "W - W - We'll get a divorce." Kai looked shocked from the word divorce. Tyson took off running crying his eyes out. "TYSON WAIT!" Kai yelled. Kai ran out after Tyson. Fighting kept going through the house hold. Till one accident that stopped it all.

Mariah, and Emily all took off running in tears. "Pregnancy is an emotional time why do you guys fight all the time?" Madeline asked. Ray and Kenny did not speak. "Go get your wives I would be ashamed if I were you," Madeline said. Ray and Kenny ran off in the rain to find their wives. Mariah and Emily were soaking wet at the park both sobbing. Mariah got back up and ran more away soon she tripped and fell but was caught by Tyson. Mariah embraced Tyson and cried in his arms.

Ray found Mariah in Tyson's arms. "Tyson can you please excuse me and Mariah," Ray said. Tyson let go of Mariah and walked away. Ray went to hug his wife. "Don't touch me!" Mariah yelled. Mariah was in tears and didn't want him to touch her. "I'm sorry for the words that I said I was stupid for saying them," Ray said. Mariah got upset more. "If you were sorry you would have never said that!" Mariah said.

Ray looked at her sad. "We all say stupid things Mariah we fault so many times your going to let a little thing bother you come on we had bigger fights than this," Ray said. Mariah nodded. "True," Mariah said. Ray kissed Mariah. "I'm sorry," Ray said. Mariah kissed back. "I'm sorry too," Mariah said. Ray picked up Mariah and carried her back home. Kenny was just making up with Emily and both laid in the grass getting wet and muddy.

Kai was still searching for Tyson. "Tyson! Please Tyson! I am so sorry," Kai said. Tyson was running away still but what happens next to him destiny decides on that. Mariah and Ray both were (A/N: Cough Cough) taking a shower together. Kenny and Emily returned home and took turns for the shower since they had 2 showers. Emily came out with warm clothes on her orange sweater and black sweat pants. Kenny went in after she came out and showered.

Back where Kai and Tyson were. Tyson went cross the street a on coming car was heading straight at him going 60 mph and the tires screeched and crashes were heard but the car never hit Tyson. Once the smoke cleared up Tyson felt that he was on the ground he thought he was hit but when he looked up he saw his love his husband laying on the ground bleeding badly. "KAI!!!!!" Tyson said. Tyson crawled to Kai and tried to wake up Kai. "Please Kai no please don't leave me KAI!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled.

* * *

Is this thee end of Kai? Is everyone gonna stay together? Find out next time on bey blade! 

A/N: Please forgive me for not updating sooner but I had a HUGE writers block and I don't even think this is gonna turn out great. I tried my best and hope you like it. Please no flames..... But Review to tell me if it was cheesie


End file.
